modestyblaiseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
No Man Left Behind Part IV
No Man Left Behind - PART IV Credits: IMVU Users Zeaks & ModestyBlaise Modesty Blaise: “Wait, wait!” -exclaims Modesty quickly- “If you kill him, the Rolands won’t stop. Yes, you may kill his dad, and then what? He still has a brother, cousins, they won’t stop there...” -Modesty then makes Wick to point down his weapon- “But you can stop. Right here, right now. Ludovic would have you dead, he is not an idiot. But he...” -Modesty pats Vick- “He’s the real hero. He saved you even when everything went to shit” -Wick stands straight, and as he sees how Blaise is right, he nods, for then shooting a man that was coming without even looking at him- “He’ll leave. But I want a new deal. With you, miss lawyer” -Wick points at Modesty- “Now let’s go” -Modesty tries to ignore what he said, and grabs one guard’s weapon for following his lead. Meanwhile, Hunt and Benji are having some fun together shooting at the guards, as Hunt makes fun about his ridiculous outfit and Luther laughing in the van as the puns keep coming- Vick Rolands: -I grab a guard keycard and his pistol as well as my tools as I noticed the place is getting on lockdown then I follow you- guys, I don't know how to say this, but we can't leave now, we have to get rid of something first -I explain to you and wick about Ludovic plans to unleash a virus and kill a lot of people- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty listens carefully to Vick, as Wick covers us up also listening- “Where’s that virus?” -asks Wick. Ethan and Benji then arrive to where we are at- “Ethan...” -says Modesty, glad to see him good. She sees him with some guard clothes, so she just pictured how he undressed someone for not being naked, and smiles a little bit. Modesty explains the situation to the guys, as Wick keeps waiting for Vick to answer him the question. Benji gives everyone the little communication device so we can all be online with Luther and Anaelle again- Vick Rolands: oh, who's that ... lady in disguise -I look at Benji. then I continue- never mind you IMF people are weird. about the virus, it's in a secret room, coms won't work there I can guarantee that, the virus as well as the unsuspecting host are being kept there. only Ludovic can get us in though, even I don't have clearance -Anaelle then listens to me- oh, Brother, I feared the worst, you have all your fingers, your limbs your dick intact and all, because it's time to fuck some family up. -she adds- and guys, well, he might be my father but I would rather not have him dead, so ... do your best not to kill him, especially you Vick -I roll my eyes- yeah, whatever. Modesty Blaise: -Modesty thinks for a second, then looks at everyone- “Alright, what do we have here? Right now? Some secret agents, the world’s best assassin, a pair of... but of course!” -Modesty looks at Vick- “you’ll be our ticket. Wick will threat Rolands with killing you, giving us the chance to get in, secretly. One of us stoles the virus, and Benji gets a way of opening the whole place” -Ethan looks at Modesty, smiling- “I buy it, but what happens if Rolands don’t have the virus by now?” -Modesty looks at Ethan- “Luther, you’re out, so give Ethan a happy ride if the virus escapes. Anaelle, provide Ethan an escape. I know there must be something” Vick Rolands: -Wick answers to that- there are 2 choppers outside, it would be enough to take us out of here -Benji then comments- that won't work, this place is worse than a military base, there are anti- ... everything here if the place is shut down, it have to be released from the inside -Anaelle then talks- you cute little Benji, just get me in the system, will you, I might give you a kiss for it, hehe -Benji’s face redden a little. then Ethan interrupts- so, basically, to get out of here, we need to shut everything down. -I then get in the conversation- except that would be impossible because this place is set to be ready to power the whole city for a week with many fail safes. Luther then comments- so we might be able to get the virus out of the building but leaving the area is a whole different thing Modesty Blaise: “No” -says Modesty, confident- “if we have his son, and his daughter, that’s it. It’s just enough for us to leave this place. We exchange Vick for the virus and the exit gate, settle him u...” -we all then turn as Dragomir was hearing us this whole time, but he made a little noise so we turn. Wick, without a single step, shoots and kills him in less than five seconds- “carry on” -says Wick- “thanks. And we settle him a trap. You guys care for the virus...” -Modesty pats Vick- “and I care about Vick. No man left behind, right?” Vick Rolands: -I look at you- so, I’m the bait on the inside, what about getting outside? -Anaelle then replies- brother wasn't you listening? you are inside, I am outside, as long as they hold on to me father will never shoot us down and as well as you are threatened inside, father will never kill any of you, but then comes the aftermath issue guy -I interrupt her- yeah, exactly my thinking, I have been running away for years and he never let it go, that would apply 10 times to you guys, since he wouldn't care about your lives as he did about mine Modesty Blaise: “I don’t care to die here, if it’s for saving the world” -answers Benji, softly- “and I know any of you guys would have no problem with that. The greater good, right? Dying for something...” -Benji looks at Ethan- “He’s right. I don’t care” -Modesty replies- “The world is first” -Modesty turns to Vick, firmly- Vick Rolands: -I look at all of them, having a little smile on my face then I look at Wick- I don't have any intentions to die today -Wick says in a cold tone then he adds- you can count on me -I look to the rest- well, so we're all ready to face death. let's do it. roles? -I ask implying to how will we get this done since the moment we get out of the room; our life expectancy will drop dramatically- Modesty Blaise: -Ethan suddenly goes impatient as Wick and Vick are adding his thoughts, and he moves from left to right. Then he breaks the silence- “No... no, there must be another way... there’s always another way” -Benji interrupts him- “Then how, Ethan? How? There’s no way we get out of here without Rolands behind us” -Ethan then adds- “There is one” -he takes his earphone out of his ear and throws it at the floor, smashing it, then takes the one of Vick and does the same thing and looks at him, seriously - “We need to do it. You know what I’m talking about... are you going to be a problem for this?” -asks Ethan- Vick Rolands: -I look at Ethan, I get it but I don't give any reaction to what he implied then look at you and shake my head a little, almost unnoticeably. John understands, he shoots the cameras in the room as Benji freaks out- what the ... you gone crazy you two, now you're cutting communication with Luther and Anaelle? Modesty, talk some sense to them -Benji tells you- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty takes her earphone and crashes it, so does Wick- “One way or another, people like him ends up dead, Benji. We’ll deal with Anaelle later, but now... we need to solve a bigger problem” -Modesty says, as Ethan nods and Benji turns to a wall as he is trying to understand the thing- “Let’s move” -says Ethan, looking to all of us- “and you, go first” -Ethan looks at Wick, and he nods, knowing he can clear the way easily- Vick Rolands: -I stop John- hey, you should put this on first -I give him his suit back, cleaned and ironed as I requested it for myself when he was in prison the first time and Ludovic was happy to oblige. John puts on the suit, counts his bullets, grabs a letter opener that was nearby and goes to the door slamming it open and getting out. I hold you back a little as the rest are getting out- MB, she's my sister, you know, I can't break her heart like that. if there is a chance not to kill him, promise me you will take it. Modesty Blaise: -Modesty turns to Vick, as Benji is throwing his earphone to the floor and smashing it. Modesty then remembers how she once promise the same thing to Willie back in time, when he joined her in the Network- “I will, Vick. I promise” -Modesty gives a big smile to Vick, as John Wick starts to walk away from the room, where two guards were waiting for us. Wick kills them instantly. Ethan follows him, then Benji- “After you, Oddjob” -says Modesty- Vick Rolands: -I smile, a little relieved- thanks, MB -I walk out and tell Benji to stay behind me since he is the least skilled fighter of us. so far, only john, Ludovic and myself know about him training me in some CQC but I’m no way near him or Ethan yet- so, the secret room is behind a wall really, now that the mansion is on lockdown, expect all kinds of fortification. as far as I can tell, the room have 2 entrances, the wall and another corridor to the outside of the mansion, both are only openable by Ludovic himself, not even I can do anything about that. -meanwhile, Anaelle and Luther were fighting on comm- I"M GOING TO KILL THEM MYSELF IF THEY GOT OUT OF THIS ALIVE, YOU NEVER CUT ME OFF, NEVER YOU HEAR ME? -Anaelle shouts at Luther as he laughs and hides his worry of why did Ethan do that, what's in his mind this time- calm down there, I’m sure they were caught in something and absolutely had to do it- Modesty Blaise: “I can open the doors, Ethan...” -Benji looks at Ethan as Ethan quickly reacts in a funny way, giving him his iPad. Benji quickly starts to hack the doors, as everyone keeps walking behind Wick. The guards keep coming. Ethan and Wick get most part of the fun, and Modesty is taking care of their backs. After some minutes of Vick guiding us, Benji gets it- “Eh... guys, I just can open all the gates... and I mean all the gates” -Modesty turns to Benji, and her face gets a little smile- “Do it” Vick Rolands: -I look at him with a hurry- NO, don't do it, you will only allow the rest of the guards in, divide and conquer Modesty Blaise: -Benji is about to press the button when he instantly stops- “He’s right” -tells Wick, spontaneously- “You’re getting oldie” -Ethan whispers to Modesty’s ear, as she rolls her eyes- “We have a Boogie man, for Christ sake...” -Modesty says- “Let us get to the main door, then we do it” -Ethan says, patiently, as he gets closer to Modesty once more- “Oldie” -whispers to her in a funny tone- Vick Rolands: -I look at you, silently, thinking what we should do then I got an idea- Benji, can you hack the announcement system in the house? Modesty Blaise: -Benji turns to Vick- “Yes, yes I think I can... why?” -asks Benji. Meanwhile, in the inside of the mansion, Ludovic is busy talking with a mysterious person who doesn’t shows the face- “I don’t need your approval for this, for anything... I know you have your contacts, and I will answer to them as it’s proper, but I have to do this. They trap me, it’s now or never” -says Ludovic, quite firmly but also a little bit worried about his situation. The person answers to him with an undetectable voice- “You big fat bastard... you owe me, you owe us. We had an agreement and you should respect it” -The chat is cut off by that mysterious person, as Ludovic cleans his sweat off and looks to one random guard- “Hurry up, now!” -he says, nearly shouting- Vick Rolands: -I look at Benji then at all- good, now listen, here's the plan, you captured me as means of protection and negotiation, I will talk on the speakers so that everyone can hear, including my father, and I will give them our location, Benji, I want you to cut the feed once I start saying numbers, after the 2nd number exactly. Ethan, you hit me a second before the feed is cut, make it sound real. this is our only chance, is to make them flood somewhere while we go somewhere else. -I look at John next- if we failed to escape and we are facing certain death, you all should know that I will not die because my father won't allow it but he will kill you all in a heartbeat, so John, if it came to this situation, I want you to kill me first. It will not change your fates, but it will be the right thing to do. Modesty Blaise: -Wick nods, and Benji gets access for the speakers- “It’s done” -Benji looks at us, a little bit worried about the situation. Some guards approach to us, and instantly, Modesty and Wick, both giving the backs to each other, shoot at them two bullets and kill them. Wick looks at Modesty for an instance, and he turns to Vick- “Ready, Vick?” -asks Ethan- Vick Rolands: -I take deep breath- yeah, ready, turn it on -Benji turns on the speakers, I try to put a worried tone in my voice as I start speaking, apparently to no one- you know, my father will not let anything happen to me, I thought we were friends but now I’m your hostage? is that how IMF works? -Ethan gets the memo and give me a punch in the guts- ouf, ... -I look at the tablet and start speaking in it- father, they captured me, it started with Ethan -I signaled him to punch me again and he did- ouch, ... they want me to hurry, they want to negotiate -I put some worry and pain in my tone then relaxes a little on the pain side- they say they want to negotiate a way out, they told me to tell you we are in the kitchen -I stopped a little then speak fast playing a panic tone- but we are really in the 3rd floor in room 32... ah -Ethan hits me again and Benji cuts the feed instantly afterwards. I look at Ethan- well ... it was supposed to be acting, you know ... Modesty Blaise: “We need to hurry up, boys” -says Modesty as she walks to the door to keep an eye on it- “what’s the next move, Vick?” -asks Blaise, and Benji gets cut the access to Roland’s system. Meanwhile, Ludovic grabs a golden gun he has saved on his room, loading it. He points at some guards- “You all, come with me. The rest stay, and get the bacteria started” -Ludovic then opens the door to his lab room and gets out in a fast walk- Vick Rolands: -I look at you all- we wait for roughly 30 seconds, that's when they will be in the middle of the first-floor stairs, since with the lockdown, elevators are not functioning for easier control over the mansion intrusion. after that, we head to the back exit of the kitchen and from it to the corridor to the right, that will take us to the secret room's secret door, but then we will have to find a way to get in. Modesty Blaise: “Guys... the doors aren’t working... but look at this...” -Benji then shows us a camera video where Ludovic is getting out of the room- “We got him” -says Modesty- “Let him come” -says Wick as he is getting his gun loaded. The guards start to arrive- “Benji... do you still have access to the speakers?” -asks Modesty- “Yes, I do. Why?” -Modesty gets a smile on her face, as she takes the iPad from Benji’s hands and plays the song “Ice Ice Baby” from Vanilla Ice- Vick Rolands: -Ethan laughs at the song choice- Oldie -Ethan said, then I look at wick then at you- MB, you promised -back in the van Luther and Anaelle are disputing, Anaelle saying- I'm going there right now, I’m already out of the restaurant and my ride will be there any second now -she says in a confident and stubborn voice, Luther replying- listen to me, you will only make it harder for them, do you have any idea how dangerous is that for all of you? -she replies shouting a bit- I'm only going home as far as anyone is concerned and no one on this planet can stop me, here it is, my ride is here, goodbye -she took her comms off and threw them away as she got in the car- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty nods, as the guards arrive to the place and the shooting gets started with the rhythm of the music. At the other side of London, Anaelle is stopped to enter her car by Papa Diablo, who was commissioned to watch after her thanks to Modesty. With a terrifying aspect, cold way of looking, a big size and a strong personality he says- “Miss Rolands, I’m terribly sorry, but you’ll have to stay here” -he then grabs her arm. Meanwhile, Ludovic Rolands hears how the shooting is intensifying as he is walking through the halls, and shouts at his people to shut up the music. His head is turning red because of his anger, and he randomly shoots at his own people, getting them to notice this and starting to get their weapons off as soon as they can- Vick Rolands: -we make our way past the guards that were in our way, john leaving a trail of bodies in the corridor till we reached the wall where the door is behind. Benji is trying to hack it open but he can't- I can never get in this, it's not even on a network, it's a totally enclosed system, nothing in or out of it the only way to give it input is ... -he looks around- apparently no way ... can't see any... -I interrupt him- the way to give it input is pressure and heat sensors in the walls that are attuned to my father's signature of that, so he and only he, just walks in, anyone else can't -meanwhile at the restaurant, Anaelle is sitting there against her will, looking at papa diablo with a lot of anger, her car outside with the driver and the guard that came with him subdued- at least give me a laptop or phone or anything to entertain myself with -papa diablo signals to another while keeping an eye on Anaelle the other one got her a phone- it has candy crush -papa diablo said and Anaelle just gave a little smirk- Modesty Blaise: “I’m so proud of you, my son” -Ludovic Rolands says, as he surprised us coming back from where we came, nearly chasing us. Ludovic is pointing at Ethan, and the guards to Wick and Modesty- “That’s how kidnapping works. Clever, clever Vick” -Rolands gets a little laugh off him, laughing at us- “I’m guessing Dragomir didn’t make it, right?” -Modesty looks direct to Ludovic’s eyes- “as well as many of your guards, if not everyone... right Rolands? They are just... silly instruments for getting your plans done” -the guards start to look each other- Vick Rolands: -Ludovic laughs- no, they are not silly instruments, just instruments, and they are payed better than even you John while they just sit on their asses watching porn most of the time, some of them even fuck each others, yes I know about you David and Josh -they look surprised, then Ludovic continues- I'm just here to congratulate my son and kill the rest, but first, since we're all here, I might take you in a little tour of nowhere. -he gets to the door and opens it as the guards tie you, Ethan, Benji and wick, though wick managed to kill 3 of them with only the letter opener before they could pin him down and they just guide me next to them, only restraining me with their hands, nothing more. in the restaurant, Anaelle used the phone to hack into the mansion's security and watching what's happening, that's all she can do at her current state since the phone is too weak to do anything more- To be continued... PART V